Meeting grant support is requested for a scientific meeting entitled, "Translational Chemoprevention: Breast and Colon Cancer". This meeting will be held at th Dan Panorama Hotel in Haifa, Israel, on October 27-30, 1997. the organizing committee for this conference consists of Drs. Dean E. Brenner (USA), Gad Rennert (Israel), Rapheal Catane (Israel), Gary Stoner (USA), and Franca Formelli (Italy). The objectives of this conference are: 1. To update and define molecular and biochemical mechanisms of colorectal and breast cancer. To utilize this information to define new therapeutic targets and surrogate endpoints for chemopreventive drug effect. 2. To explore the scientific issues related to the development and testing of chemoprevention approaches to breast caner and colorectal cancer, particularly among selected persons at high risk of these diseases. 3. To promote collaborations among scientists from the United States, Israel, and Europe to develop novel approaches to intervene in subjects at high risk for the development of breast and colorectal cancer. Conferees are invited based upon their diversity in scientific discipline, interactive and collaborative experience and tract-record, and perceived willingness to alter preconceptions in order to accommodate new information and reformulate future research plans. The Conference is intense and modeled after the Gordon Conferences. It requires conferees to remain segregated as a group for three days, working closely together. Meals and free time are structured to enhance the opportunities of conferees to interact informally. The Conference features a limited number of 20 minute lectures or 45 minute plenary lectures, frequent discussion periods, multiple 45 to 90 minute panel discussions, long lunch and dinner periods with focused group meetings, and an end of conference "White Paper" to create the need for closure and focus. The White Papers and speaker papers will be published in the J. Cellular Biochemistry after appropriate peer review. By intensively interacting, conferees will become familiar with each other, will understand the strengths and weaknesses of the diverse disciplines represented at the meeting, and will recognize and establish cross disciplinary interactions to create necessary scientific critical masses to advance the field.